Radagast the Brown
by Kate Barancik
Summary: Ch. 3 up! In the darkness of Mirkwood Radagast the Brown unknowingly walks into his own adventure.
1. To Begin Again

Radagast the Brown

Chapter One:   
To Begin Again   
  
  


Summery: Ever wonder what happened to Radagast the Brown after Gandalf left?   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I have no affiliation of any kind with J.R.R. Tolkien or his family. I do not own any characters from The Lord of the Rings. However, Gelmir is mine, I made him. Enjoy!   
  
  
  


'Stay a moment!' said Gandalf. 'We shall need your help, and the help of all things that will give it. Send out messages to all the beasts and birds that are your friends. Tell them to bring news of anything that bears on this matter to Saruman and Gandalf. Let messages be sent to Orthanc.'   
'I will do that,' answered Radagast and rode off. He rode faster then he had ever ridden in his life, like the very fires of Mordor were chasing him. Into the forest of Mirkwood he rode until his horse could not go any further past the fallen limbs and large trees. Gandalf had given him strict orders and he meant to follow them. For a moment he stopped and took off his tall brown hat. Radagast sat on a log in silence for what seemed like an hour or more.   
'Calm down, Ares, I know what I am doing,' said Radagast to his light brown horse. Just after that had been said a small blue and silver bird landed on the log beside Radagast. Softly, the Wizard scooped up the bird and petted its smooth feathers. He leaned in and whispered: 'Send word to all the good creatures of Mirkwood and beyond to bring news to Gandalf the Grey and Saruman the White at Orthanc.'   
The bird flitted its wings and took flight right out of the hands of Radagast the Brown. It slowly and gracefully headed to the blue sky above the tops of the trees. Radagast sat watching it fly until it was just a spec in the distance. Ares nudged at him softly, Radagast running a hand absently along the mane. He fed to the horse a carrot that he had picked up while in the land near the Shire where he had found Gandalf. Radagast hoped there was not any trouble brewing in Isengard. Gandalf had seemed very preoccupied, which was unusual for Radagast to see of the wizard.   
Unlike Saruman and Gandalf, Radagast was in appearance younger -though old he was still- and was not very crippled in shape. Instead his full height was seen and not bent over a staff like his dear friend Gandalf. The cold of the woods did not reach him through his three layers of clothing. The first was a robe of dark brown that nearly bordered upon black, and was so in the night. About his waist was tied a single length of silver rope which kept his robe for the most part closed. Underneath the robe sometimes could be seen the second layer which was a lighter brown robe that buttoned from the middle up to the neck. The final layer was a simple grey long-sleeved shirt that went to the waist and a pair of pants that were of the same light brown color as the second buttoned robe. His heavy brown boots were oftenly covered by his long robes except when he walked and they would kick out from hiding under the sway of the robes.   
Radagast stood from the log and took Ares by the reins. They had not even walked half a mile when a shadow came over him from above the tall trees of Mirkwood. Radagast looked up to see a large bird swooping over him. The keen brown eyes of Radagast at once knew it to be Gwaihir, the Windlord. The Eagle swooped once more and landed just outside of the forest. Radagast stood for a moment unmoving. Ares neighed in encouragement, almost knowing Radagast should go to the eagle.   
'Alright, I'm going,' said Radagast. He petted his horse softly on the mane. Beginning to walk again past limbs laying dead on the ground and stumps of fallen trees Radagast made his way to the border of Mirkwood. Standing just beyond the trees was the great Eagle waiting for the hue master.   
'I have heard that you have spoken to Gandalf. Tell me, what did he say to you? I have not spoken to him for so long a time,' said Gwaihir. Within the shade of the trees Radagast still stood, not wanting to have the bright sun blinding his sensitive eyes as he looked up to the great Eagle.   
'He has asked of me to have all my friends who are able to find any news of strange happenings and send them to Isengard. To tell the news directly to either Gandalf or Saruman,' answered Radagast. Gwaihir seemed almost startled by this request for he had seen many occurrences that seemed out of place. In fact, he had been flying near Mirkwood in hopes of finding either Gandalf or Radagast to tell such news to, and be given news that would make what was happening more clear.   
'Then it is indeed luck that I have found you. There have been many strange things that I have seen about as of late,' replied Gwaihir. The large eagle looked around in search of any who should not hear what he had to say.   
'What then have you seen, Gwaihir?' asked Radagast.   
'Wolves. They are hunting vehemently for something. Also, I have heard from the elves of these woods that a creature untrustworthy and foul has escaped from them,' said Gwaihir. Here he leaned down closer to Radagast, into the shade of the trees. 'I have seen the Nine Nazgul. They have left Mordor in search of something. What it is they look for, I dare not comprehend. I do have a notion of what it is.'   
'And what perhaps would that be?' asked Radagast taking a step closer to the eagle.   
'The One Ring. That is the only reason I could clearly see for the Nine to leave after long ages,' whispered Gwaihir. Radagast stood in shock for a moment. Many times had he heard the story of the Ring and its creation. For a moment he wondered if Gandalf had found the Ring or knew who possessed it. The wide brown eyes of Radagast looked toward the way of Isengard, though he could not see it over so great a distance.   
'Then you must hurry. Fly to Isengard as though flames chase you. Go to Gandalf and tell him of what you have told me, of the Nine in particular. Do not be hasty in details with him, for if it concerns him he will need to hear all that you have to say. Now stay with me now longer. Fly! Fly fast to Orthanc!' said Radagast forcefully.   
Gwaihir took off as Radagast still spoke his final sentence. He was out of sight within moments, flying directly to Isengard. For a moment Radagast looked after him, not knowing what else to do. With no words he wondered to himself if he should follow after Gandalf, but instead decided that it may be more helpful to send word to other creatures. More over, to collect information for his own personal comfort. With the wind picking up slightly and ruffling his robes, Radagast turned back into the forest of Mirkwood. Every creature that he knew to be trustworthy he asked of what they knew in the way of strange occurrences.   
Most of the creatures asked knew nothing of an escaped creature or the Nazgul, but the birds he spoke with had seen wolves nearby the woods. Radagast most wanted to speak with the Mirkwood elves of the creature that had gotten out of their keeping. It was a surprise to hear of the elves allowing an escape. Elves were, for the most part, well in the way of keeping an eye on creatures. Having both great eyesight and keen hearing, elves were natural at knowing the movements of every being within their immediate perimeter. To hear that something could find a way out of the watchful elves was something unheard of.   
As many wonderings of the elves came and went into the thoughts of Radagast there was a sudden movement from beside a stream that ran near the border of the forest. Radagast's attention came alive by the motion. Sitting beside the stream drinking from it was a squatting figure. When it stood Radagast could see that it was tall and slender. The figure had long blond hair that ended between the shoulder blades of the being. It was an Elf that Radagast saw beside the stream. A male elf it seemed to be, clad in varying shades of green.   
'Have you found what you were searching for, Wizard?' the Elf asked turning to face Radagast. It was indeed male, long bangs pulled back away from his face and braided; the braid laying over his the rest of his free flowing hair. His face was oval and fair like many elves, his eyes were a shining blue that reflected the light of the sun that crept past the boughs.   
'I search for knowledge,' said Radagast.   
'Many do. Is there certain knowledge that you wish to look for that others may not?' asked the Elf.   
'Let me first ask your name, if you mind not.'   
'If you do not mind my asking yours in return.'   
'I do not. In fact, I will give you mine first if it calms you. I am known as Radagast the Brown, knower of lore and herbs, friend to many of the birds and other beasts that dwell here and elsewhere on Middle Earth,' said Radagast ceremoniously. 'And you?'   
'I am Gelmir Singollo, star light in the Common Tongue. Here in Mirkwood I have dwelt for a thousand years, but it was in Imladris where originally I came. 'Twas where I was born and grew for some time until roads led to other more strange destinations. Now that I have answered your first question will you not continue to the next?' said the Elf.   
'I shall, Gelmir. I have heard of many strange beings about. Wolves near these very woods, the Nazgul heading out from Mordor, and a creature that had been a prisoner of the elves of this forest that some way escaped from their watchfulness. Do you know of any more of these things?' said Radagast. Gelmir looked at the Wizard in surprise.   
'You seem to be already very much informed. Though much more there may be for me to tell you. That is, if you will trust me enough to sit and have a listen. As you see, I am unarmed and am not hostile,' said Gelmir. He turned about so that the Wizard could clearly see he had no weapon, though Radagast had already seen he did not upon his first sight of the Elf.   
'It would be indeed helpful to learn more since you are willing to tell. Is it fair to say then that you trust me? For if you do then our trust is mutual, for I see no cause not to trust what you have to say,' said Radagast.   
'Mutual indeed! For many times have I seen you walk in these woods, Radagast the Brown. You did not see me, I would guess. Many times have I watched you speak to the creatures of these woods and to your horse, Ares. Afraid I always was to disturb you, for it took me long to see that you had a kind heart. If you had come more oft I would have figured it sooner and we would long ago have found knowledge in each others company,' replied Gelmir.   
'Then let us now mend that injustice. Though it sounds that I know much, in fact I know very little. I know not even the name of the creature that was watched by the Mirkwood elves. Did you see it or do you know any of it?" asked Radagast. Gelmir walked to a tree stump and gestured for Radagast to sit, to which the old wizard obliged. On the ground beside the stump Gelmir sat and stared up at Radagast from the leave covered ground.   
'I was not a look out for the creature, though I was there when it was brought to us by the Rangers. They said that its name was Gollum, an uncouth creature of ill fame. He escaped during an attack by the orcs of the mountains. That was last night and the only new news that I heard ere I set out this very morning was that the creature was headed to the Black Land to the south. None dare to follow him even for the sake of their agreement with the Rangers to watch the creature,' answered Gelmir.   
Radagast turned away from looking down at the elf and chose to stare at the trees in the distance. Gelmir did not want to disturb the quiet contemplation of the Wizard but was far too curious to have insights from him. Standing up and dusting himself off, Gelmir placed himself squarely before Radagast.   
'Radagast?' said Gelmir. The Wizard trailed his eyes up to see a look of wonder on the face of his new companion. 'What do you think?'   
'I think that there may be more going on here then meets the eye. Perhaps Gwaihir was correct in his thinking. For the sake of Middle Earth, I hope that he is not,' answered Radagast, bringing his gaze past Gelmir to the grey woods. This only gave to the Elf a more frantic want of knowing just what was going on. He knelt before the Wizard to be at eye level with him.   
'What did Gwaihir say, Wizard?' asked Gelmir, curiosity mixed in his deep voice. Radagast looked into the deep blue eyes of the Elf and smiled at the youth.   
'Oh, to be young and full of questions again,' Radagast said in a remising tone before answering Gelmir, 'He told me that he suspected a very important jewelry had been found that long has been hidden.'   
'What jewel?' whispered Gelmir, eyes sparkling with wonder. Radagast again smiled, but did not answer. Instead he stood and walked to the nearby stream, leaving the Elf behind. Before he had even could get close the the water, Radagast was bombarded by a berate of questions that rapidly left the mouth of Gelmir.   
'Calm down, Gelmir. One question at a time, but some should not yet be answered,' said Radagast, putting out a hand in a vain attempt to stop the frantic questioning.   
'Why can't you tell me everything? I thought that we were starting to be friends,' said Gelmir, face bright with hope. For the life of him, Radagast had never encountered such youthful exuberance. For an old wizard it was a breath of fresh air.   
'We are becoming friends, Gelmir, but some things should not be told quite yet. At least not until I have found out more. I do not wish to start a fuss over nothing. Do not take it personally, Elf, for it is not meant to be,' replied Radagast, placing a hand on Gelmir's shoulder in a desperate attempt to try to calm him.   
'Then let us go where there is more knowledge. Let us talk to Thranduil, the Lord and King of Mirkwood. Perhaps he should know more then we together know. That is, if you do not mind me tagging along beside you,' suggested Gelmir.   
'No, I do not mind at all. For it will be a comfort to have someone to speak with then Ares, especially someone who will answer back,' replied Radagast. So set forth the two companions into the heart of Mirkwood to find Thranduil, King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood, who perhaps held more answers to the questions Radagast dare not ask out loud just yet.   
It was along a path that was cleared among the leaves that the first clue emerged for the pair. It was a single dead fish, though the stream the two had met at was long behind and Gelmir could hear no source of water nearby. The fish was only half eaten as if left behind by something that was in a sudden hurry. Neither of the two travelers were willing to actually pick up or touch the fish, Gelmir choosing to lean as close as possible to it without actually touching it.   
This does not seem like any creature I have seen, but you are much more learned in creatures beyond these woods then I. Perhaps it was a wolf,' said Gelmir, standing back up. Radagast did not lean down to the raw fish to get a closer look at its spilling insides.   
'It is not a creature of these woods, nor a wolf. I have seen no teeth marks like these. Perhaps it is from our mysterious Gollum, whom was frightened by a sudden noise and ran away before finishing,' replied Radagast. There was a noise from the tree tops then that the Wizard paid no mind to, instead focusing on the dead fish. However, Gelmir was on a higher alert. His keen eyes looked up into the boughs, but saw nothing but the leaves swaying in the trees.   
'You said it could not be wolves. What about orcs?' asked Gelmir, looking back down to Radagast. When Radagast looked back to his traveling companion he saw that the Elf had a sudden alertness in his eyes. It came to them at that moment that they were both unarmed save for the brown staff of Radagast, but there was little power the Wizard had.   
The pair stood back to back and moved in a circle to look at their surroundings. There seemed to be no movement, but the trees corrupted their line of sight. It seemed that there was a sudden unnatural feeling that settled around them like a black mist. Hastily, the two looked around for some sort of weapon, any that could be used in their defense. A noise again came to the left side of the path. A shadow was hidden in gloom standing beside a tree. Radagast wholeheartedly doubted this figure would be as pleasant as when he first saw the figure of Gelmir.   
A silhouette of a long sword was brought out from the sheath of the dark creature. It stepped into the light to show its blood bathed face in the retreating sunlight. A horrible growl escaped from the orc as it stepped forward to the unarmed men. They appeared to the orc as an easy target; an unarmed elf and an old man. There was also a fine horse to be ridden to Moria or the Lonely Mountain and later feasted upon when all other food grew scarce. It was when the orc saw the staff that realization that this old man was an Istari. Even the uneducated orcs knew of the wizards that dwelled in Middle Earth.   
'Stay back, foul creature. Make me not turn you into a twisted crow to fly for eternity unable to find peace,' threatened Radagast, holding up his staff when he noticed the back track of the orc upon seeing the staff. There was the little matter that Radagast had not used his magic for good or evil since he had come to the west, but he would not mention that to his enemy, ofcourse.   
The orc did not heed this advice and came charging forward, though at Gelmir and not Radagast. The two separated as the orc charged to them, sword just missing Gelmir. Radagast sent a hard hit with his staff onto the back of the orc before it could recover to go after Gelmir again. Though it seemed that the Elf was less then helpless. With the greatest of ease, Gelmir kicked the sword out of the hands of the orc and caught it as it flew back down to the ground, blade down. Gelmir caught the sword right at its hilt, barely missing the blade. Quick as lightning, the blade was thrust into the hard flesh of the orc. The creature released a scream that roused the birds from the trees, sending them flying off. Gelmir withdrew the sword and let the orc fall lifelessly to his feet, a pool of blood spreading to Gelmir's feet.   
'Perhaps we should no longer travel on this path. There may be more down the way,' said Radagast. With that said, he looked about for any more foes that may have been traveling with their dead attacker. Gelmir heaved the orc to his back and carefully took the sheath from a black belt. As Radagast began to walk off into the trees, Gelmir placed the sheath on his dark green belt, but did not put away his sword. The darkness crept closer to them and Gelmir hurried to catch up with the Wizard. Night began to swell on the lands as in the distance a wolf howled a lonely song.   
  
  


To Be Continued...   
  
  


A/N: Thanks for reading. R&R, if you don't mind to tell me what you think. BTW, I only got the rough translation for Gelmir's name. If it's wrong I most humbly apologize. Thanks again for reading!   
  



	2. Trees and Sky

Radagast the Brown   
Chapter 2:   
Trees and Sky   
  
  


Summery: Radagast and Gelmir head further into Mirkwood, and an evil begins to stir.   
Rating: PG-13   
A/N: First, thank you so much for the reviews. Second, since you so nicely requested that I space the stories differently I will. Hope it helps! Please R&R and tell me what you think of the story.   
  
  


Nothing moved in the deep darkness. Radagast and Gelmir had now been walking for hours into the heart of Mirkwood with Ares walking with no rein behind them. Every now and again they would speak, but tried most of the journey to stay as quiet as possible so no one would be made of their whereabouts. It was around the time of midnight that they stopped underneath trees of such girth they could not even see the stars or moon overhead. 

'I don't think we should be stopping, Radagast,' said Gelmir with concern. He did not want to stop for too long, knowing the many beasts in the woods could spring out at any moment. Likewise, he wanted to rest. Not really for himself, more for the old man. 

'I will not be long. I just need to rest my aching back,' said Radagast. While Radagast sat with a heavy sigh on a nearby log, Gelmir took a look out position on a high tree limb. Even his keen eyes could barely see through the darkness. From what he could discern, there was nothing in the cold dark stalking them, but he could not be absolutely certain. Gelmir jumped down and landed with no noise to the ground. As he did Radagast gave a jump when the Elf landed before him. An apologetic smile spread across Gelmir's face. 

'So sorry, Radagast, did not mean to startle you,' said Gelmir as he sat beside the wizard. They sat in silence for a few moments as Radagast rubbed his sore back. Gelmir sat still, watching the emptiness before him with untrusting eyes. From the corner of his eye he saw Radagast's movements halt suddenly. Looking to the wizard Gelmir saw that he had his eyes closed as though in a deep thought. This was incorrect, for Radagast was listening to the quiet surroundings of the woods. 

Gelmir opened his mouth to speak, but thought it unwise and quickly shut it again. A wind came into the tops of the trees, a strong wind. It bent the tops of the trees so that for a moment rays of moonlight snuck in. When the soft moonlight hit Radagast on the cheek he opened his eyes and looked up to the sky. Once again it was covered by the trees as the wind died. Despite this, Radagast continued to gaze upward. 

'What was that?' Gelmir whispered close to the ear of his companion. With no answer, Radagast stood and looked around with a grim look on his face. Radagast stood for a moment looking about, expecting another strong burst of wind, but none came. 

'Gelmir?' said Radagast just above a whisper. The Elf stood and was at once standing beside Radagast. It seemed he was looking in a particular direction, towards the Lonely Mountain. Gelmir looked to it, too, yet saw nothing. He did not believe it possible that Radagast could see further than an Elf, but Gelmir trusted Radagast. 

'I see nothing,' said Gelmir. Finally Radagast faced his friend, a twinkle Gelmir could barely see was in his eye. 

'Precisely. There is something beyond orcs in these woods. And where are the Elves of Mirkwood? Many patrol the border against thieves and trespassers, yet none stopped me from entering,' said Radagast. He looked again to the woods, this time in a different direction. 

'You are no thief, and I do not think you are trespassing. Why would they stop one who oftenly travels near and in Mirkwood?' replied Gelmir, looking at the profile of Radagast. 

'No, I am no thief, nor a trespasser, for long ago was I given leave by the Elves of these lands to travel where I wish. Yet these are dangerous times, or so I perceive, and there should be guards to stop those who are not trustworthy,' answered Radagast. 'It stirs my heart to know that any could walk into Mirkwood and pillage it.' 

'You speak of dangerous times, yet you still will not tell me what we are in danger of,' said Gelmir. With one swift movement Radagast began to walk again, skirting the question asked. Gelmir followed after and would not let his question go unanswered, 'Tell me, Radagast, for it may deeply concern me.' 

'It does concern you. As well, it concerns all who dwell in Middle-earth. I will tell you what I have been told by Gwaihir, the Windlord. He has seen many things about these lands; wolves, orcs, and the Nine.' said Radagast. He halted for a moment at the expression upon the face of the Elf. It was of fear, something not oftenly seen with Elves. 'It is the belief that they are after the One Ring of Mordor.' 

'The One? Stories I have heard said that it was lost forever to Middle-earth,' said Gelmir. The fear was gone, replaced by shock. 

'Myths perpetuated to bring false security. It was indeed lost, but not forever. Through fate it appears to have been found. By who I do not no. For what purpose I can not bare to guess. Though were it found by the Dark Lord I believe that it would be evident,' said Radagast. He continued to walk toward the kingdom of Thranduil, Gelmir trailing behind him. It seemed that their pace was quickened intently. Gelmir wished now more then ever to speak to the Elves, but also to Radagast. 

'Where has Gwaihir gone?' asked Gelmir. He caught up again to the wizard. There were a million burning questions in his mind, though it seemed the least important was the one he asked. 

'I have sent him to Orthanc, the tower of Isengard,' said Radagast slowing his pace slightly. 

'I have heard of such a place,' said Gelmir. 'It is said to be the tower of the Istari. Who could be there that could rival the power of the Ring?' 

'They're is no power that can rival that of the One, save perhaps the fire in which it was made. I have sent the eagle to give word to a friend of mine, Gandalf the Grey, who begged any information be sent to him or Saruman the White at Orthanc,' said Radagast. Gelmir stopped almost at once upon hearing the name of Gandalf. 

'I have heard of your friend Gandalf. There was a Ranger here not to long ago in search of him for a fellow Ranger,' said Gelmir. Radagast as well stopped and turned to face Gelmir. 'The Ranger doing the searching was named Deoradhán* and the Ranger asking for the search was Strider.' 

'Aye, I have heard of the latter,' said Radagast, 'he was a friend to Gandalf. Where did you send Deoradhán? And why did Strider not search himself?' 

'To Thranduil, for I myself could not answer his question. As for Strider, Doran*, as Deoradhán wished to be called, told me that he had gone West,' said Gelmir. Radagast once again began to walk, with more hurriedness than before. For a long time they traveled in silence, each incased within thought. Radagast did not elaborate on the Ring or the mysterious Strider, nor did Gelmir ask him to. 

An hour or more had gone by in complete silence when there was a harsh whisper that went through the woods. It was a wind again, worst then the first, more powerful. Radagast clutched on a nearby tree to keep himself from being blown over. Ares neighed loudly and Gelmir quickly took hold of him. As soon as it had come so had it ended. Gelmir, himself rooted to the ground as not to be blown away and holding tight to Ares, looked about quickly almost expecting to catch the culprit that was sending shivers of wind through Mirkwood. 

As far as his elven eyes he could see there was no one around. With much anguish Radagast still clung to the tree he had used as an anchor as though afraid the wind would once again pick up. When it did not he allowed himself to let go. He walked to where Gelmir stood still searching for anything out of the ordinary in the dark woods. There was no movement in the forest around them, not even animals scurrying about. 

'There is evil at work here,' said Gelmir in a barely audible whisper. 'We must hurry to Thranduil where it is more safer. It is only another night away from here.' 

'I agree, let us leave quickly,' replied Radagast picking up his staff where he had dropped it to clutch at the tree. They began to walk again, quicker than ever, Ares working to keep up. 

They did not sleep that night for fear of whoever or whatever was shaking the forest with wind. Instead, they kept a steady march and did not rest. As the sun rose above the horizon they finally stopped, though only for a short time, under a canopy of trees. They began walking at a fast pace once again despite being weary. 

'At this rate we may make it to the kingdom of Thranduil this night just after sunset,' said Gelmir, speaking for the first time in hours. Casting a glance to Radagast he saw with an element of surprise that the wizard was smiling. 

'It will be good to make sense of this jumble,' said Radagast. 'It has bothered me since speaking with Gandalf.' 

'I am warmed just to see your smile,' Gelmir replied. 'For I have not seen you truly happy since our meeting beside the water.' 

Encouraged by Radagast sudden happiness, Gelmir began to speak of his home in Mirkwood. He lived in a village nearby Thranduil's kingdom. His father and mother had left for Valinor years before, expecting him to follow soon behind, but he had chosen to stay in Mirkwood for the time being. He told of how he began to wonder to the borders of the land having not been there since he had come to live there from Rivendell when he was still a baby. He revealed that he had begun to go five years before his meeting with Radagast. 

'It was then that I first saw you near the forest alone,' said Gelmir to Radagast as evening waned. 'I had thought to go speak with, but you always had some creature with you and you seemed to be speaking with it. I must say that you fascinated me. Never before had I seen a mortal able to talk with creatures the way elves do. 

'However, it was to be a while before I actually saw you enter these woods. It somewhat made me glad to see you so freely enter them and see you not destroy them. Your horse was with you then, the first time that I had seen him. I followed you half way through the forest until you suddenly turned and began to walk back. It confused me, for you stood there a moment, whispered to Ares, and turned round. I found it most odd. Why did you do that, Radagast?' 

'I had forgotten about that day, had I known you were there I would have been more glad then I was,' said Radagast. 'I had merely resolved to go for a walk as I had done a million times. If ever I had gone into the woods, I would not enter where I had today. It was not my first time in the woods for I had gone many times even after you first saw me. I had entered that way because I had Ares with me and he led me that way. I turned back so suddenly because Ares wished to.' 

As if on cue, Ares stopped suddenly in front of Gelmir and Radagast. The two would have run into the horse had Gelmir not stopped as well and flung his arm out quickly to stop Radagast as well. The wizard looked to the Elf, but Gelmir was looking right back at him, eyes wide. Radagast furrowed his brow and felt a nudge at his side. He looked to see that Ares had turned about to seek comfort in his master's presence. However, Radagast saw nothing offensive to either horse of elf. 

'There's someone ahead of us, standing in the fog and shadow. He knows we are here, he stands waiting for us,' said Gelmir before Radagast could ask. Again, he peered into the darkness, but could see nothing ahead of them. 'Should we call to him, Radagast?' 

'No,' answered Radagast quickly, 'let us go to him and hope that he is waiting with good intentions.' Gelmir stared at his companion for a while as he petted Ares. 

'I do not think it wise,' said Gelmir before he could think better of it. Radagast looked back at the Elf with a twinkle in his dark eyes, despite there being no light to reflect in them. 

'You may be surprised at who waits in the darkness. It is no orc standing patiently for us,' said Radagast with a smirk. He began to walk before Gelmir could reply to him. As they got closer they began to see clearer, for the being was standing in a beam of moonlight that smuggled through a large opening in the treetops. It appeared to be a man, for he was too broad to be an elf, but his hood was casting a shadow over his face. His figure stood patiently waiting for the small company to reach him. 

Radagast reached the edge of the moonlight and went no further. Gelmir stood behind him, hand snaking on the hilt of the orc sword he had commandeered. It was Ares who made the first move. He went without hesitation to the man standing in the moonlight. Slowly, he reached out a hand and stroked the soft mane of the horse and let out a laugh. It was the sound of that laughter that sent Gelmir's memory spinning. 

'Deoradhán!' shouted the Elf suddenly. Again the man laughed and threw back his hood. 

'Doran, if you please,' he replied with a smile. Radagast saw in the moonlight that Doran had rugged features common with Rangers of the North. His hair went just past his ears and was a deep black, his grey eyes sparkled like diamonds in the light of the stars. His cloak, Radagast guessed it was green, but too much mud caked it to tell for sure, was tied about his neck with silver lace as were his muddy black boots. His shirt was of a rusty color and Radagast could not be certain if it was mud or not. His pants seemed to be of the same dark black as his hair. 

'Well met again, Gelmir,' said Doran, bringing his hand up to shake the Elf's. 

'Well met indeed,' said Gelmir with a lopsided smile. He motioned with his to Radagast with his free hand and said, 'This is Radagast the Brown and Ares, his horse.' 

'Well met, Istari,' smiled Doran. 'I am guessing you seek Thranduil's kingdom?' 

'How did you know?' asked Gelmir, stepping into the moonlight with Doran. The smile upon the Rangers face became larger and with more humor. 

'You have reached the entrance. You are lucky that I happened to be here speaking with the guards or they would have shot you,' said Doran. Just as he did Gelmir saw several Elves emerge from within the forest beside the path leading to the gate of Thranduil's kingdom.   
Each looked less then thrilled with the new arrivals, until their eyes fell upon Radagast and their demeanor seemed to change drastically. 

They spoke to him in elvish, which he new little. Though, Gelmir translated that they welcomed him to their halls and homes gladly and any companion that travels with them. To Gelmir it seemed that they added the last portion only as an after thought, but he spoke nothing of the sort to Radagast. With the leave of the elves, Gelmir, Radagast and Ares, accompanied now by Doran, went to the silver gates of the kingdom. They opened slowly, but the group was more then patient. Finally, the group stepped over the dirty threshold and entered the kingdom of Thranduil.   
  
  


To Be Continued...   
  
  


A/N #2: Hope you liked chapter two. Please, please review and tell me if you liked it! Just a few other notes; 

*The name Deoradhán means "exile" or "wanderer" in Gaelic. 

*Doran is from the Irish surname Ó Deoradháin, which means "descendent of Deoradhán" 


	3. The Forging of Friendships

Radagast the Brown   
Chapter Three:   
The Forging of Friendships   
  
  


Summery: Thranduil welcomes his guests to his kingdom; Doran, Radagast, and Gelmir begin their friendship.   
Rating: PG   
AN: Thanks for the review, Alida! I'm glad you like the story so far. As characters go, Gelmir is so fun to write. I want him to be like a hobbit almost, innocent and sweet, but also have elven qualities. Hopefully it's working. I guess I am making my own little fellowship, but this one will only have four members (I'm counting Ares). Also big thanks to CinnamonGrrl for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. 

Now, on with the story!   
  
  


The trees stood about them in overbearing masses. There was a soft light as that of candles emitting from the boughs just within arms length. They lit a path that wound through the kingdom, ending at the door of a large moss colored building. Radagast looked about the small huts that served as roofs of the underground homes. Gelmir stood close beside him, staring in wonder at his surroundings. Never before had he entered the city. Doran, however, felt at home and began to lead his companions to the door at the end of the path. 

'It is a beautiful city, aye?' said Doran. He looked back to make sure Radagast and Gelmir followed. They trailed slowly behind him, Ares the only member keeping up with the pace of the Ranger. 

'Indeed. It has been many years since I have set foot in a kingdom of Elves,' Gelmir sighed. The Elf looked to see that Radagast was not so impressed with the kingdom, having visited it many times. 

'That is a shame, Gelmir. The villages of the Wood Elves are indeed lovely in their own right, but cannot compare to a kingdom,' said Radagast, the usual twinkle dancing in his eyes. They continued to gaze around until Gelmir nearly ran into Doran at the silver door of the castle of Thranduil. 

'Best to watch where you trod, mate,' said Doran with a jovial smile. 'Shall I go in with you?' 

'Come if you wish to, Doran, we mind not the company,' said Radagast. An elf clad in shining silver armor stood at the door. His face became friendly as he looked upon Radagast. 

'I am glad to see you again, Aiwendil, we are in need of guidance,' said the guard. He looked past Radagast to Doran, whom he recognized. When his gaze fell to Gelmir, however, his eyes became stern. Despite that Gelmir was of the guard's own kin, the darkness of Mirkwood had left the guard untrusting. 

'This is Gelmir of Imladris, wanderer of the trees of Mirkwood,' said Radagast. The guard did not step aside, nor move at all, his glance keenly fixed upon Gelmir. It was Doran then that stepped forward. He stood beside Radagast, though closer to the guard. 

'Gelmir is a friend to both I and Radagast, and indeed all creatures that dwell within these woods, save the orcs,' said Doran. The guard again looked only at Gelmir. Slowly, the guard's gaze trickled down to the scabbard holding the orc sword on Gelmir's belt. All three companions could guess the accusation before it ever reached the guard's lips. 

'He is no orc, as you can see, and no friend to one. It is simply the sword of a foe which attacked us in these woods,' said Radagast in explanation. The guard still did not move and stared pensively at the sword hanging from the belt. Finally, Radagast began to feel anger at the guard for not moving aside. 'You shall move from our path. I have traveled a long distance to reach these woods and my journey is not about to stop here. Many months did it take to travel from the boarders of the Shire to the kingdom of Thranduil. No fool am I, Radagast the Brown, and vain is not my trust in Gelmir.' 

It was with this said that the guard looked away from Gelmir and now to Radagast. There was no emotion on his face. For a moment it seemed the Elf would not move from his post. It was with one final look that he bowed his head and moved aside. His blond head raised and he spoke: 'Forgive my untrusting nature, Aiwendil, but much darkness has come to Middle-earth as of late, and has long dwelled in the trees of Mirkwood. Forgive a guard that only wishes to protect what is left of his home.' 

'You are forgiven by all,' said Gelmir. 'Tell me, guard, what is your name?' 

'Elros,' said the guard. They stared at one another for a long moment and neither moved. There seemed to be no ill will on the part of Gelmir. Elros still stood somewhat reluctant out of the way of the entrance. 

'That is a name I shall not forget. And may you not forget mine, and that I am a friend to any that oppose the Dark Lord and his creatures of shadow. May we meet again under more friendly terms, Elros,' said Gelmir. Then, leaving Ares with the guard, he followed Doran and Radagast. They left the door and began to walk the silver and birch halls of Thranduil. 

They came upon an arch made out of oak that adorned the green ceiling of the entrance way. Gelmir gazed around as though he were once again a young elf-child. Underneath they walked the arch and came into a large open space the held two staircases that wound down to the tunnels that Thranduil himself had helped delve. The stairs were of elven-make, but were bent from a metal not easily found in Mirkwood. Gelmir looked at it in wonder. 

'Will you be standing there all day then?' said Doran. Gelmir looked up to his new companion, who stood beside the railing. With a quirky smile, the Ranger disappeared down the steps, followed by Radagast. Behind them came Gelmir with a mind still on the metal of the steps. 

It was not until he had nearly reached the bottom of the staircase that Gelmir knew where the metal had been mined: Moria. Long ago he had seen the same metal being forged by dwarves that still remained in the mountains. Gelmir thought it odd that the Wood-elves would keep such a token from creatures they so disliked. Below, Doran was speaking to Radagast about what news the creatures of the forest had given to the old man. 

'You shall hear it when I speak it,' riddled Radagast. Doran sighed as he finally reached the cool, dirty ground of the tunnel. He impatiently turned to face Radagast as the wizard came down the stairs. 

'And when would you speak it?' asked Doran, helping Radagast down the last few steps. 

'When the moment presents itself,' answered Radagast, setting foot on the floor. Doran turned to Gelmir who was just behind Radagast. The elf hoped down from the last step with grace, landing beside the wizard. 

'Is he always this cryptic?' Doran asked Gelmir. As Radagast began to look left and right, a hint of a smile on his face, Gelmir shook his head and yet shared in smiling. 

'Maybe it is just the way you hear him,' said Gelmir. He came then to Radagast's side to look down the tunnels. It branched off to the left of them and to the right. Doran knitted his eyebrows and stared at them, shaking his head in exasperation, muttering of the oddness of his companions. 

'If my memory serves me correctly then Thranduil should be to the right,' said Radagast. 'Though I have not journeyed here for many years.' Both Doran and Gelmir looked to the wizard with worry. Still, they began to walk and came across many elves that bowed and pointed them straight down the hall when Gelmir would ask to be shown to Thranduil. The tunnel went straight, but branched off many times into the dark underground. The ceiling was not low and the walls were spaced far out, but roots sticking up from the floor and jutting out of the walls would oftenly catch on their cloths, especially the robes of Radagast. 

It had seemed like hours, but the real time they could not guess, before they reached a door by which a lonely guard stood. Gelmir silently hoped to himself that this guard would not scorn him as the last one had. The guard at first paid them no mind, until laying eyes on Radagast. So relieved was he to see the Istari, that he moved aside without question, and even opened to door for the three comrades. 

From the doorway they beheld a moss-green throne upon which sat a thin Elf of undetermined age. His blonde hair flowed down his back untamed, yet smooth and motionless. He stood quickly yet with poise. The graceful fingers of his left hand held a sword at the ready. It was not until the visitors entered into the well lit room that Thranduil saw they were friendly and sheathed his sword. Doran and Gelmir bowed low, but before Radagast could follow suit Thranduil held his hand up in protest. 

'It is I who is so glad to see you, all of you. For we are in great need and your timing could not be more perfect,' said Thranduil. 'Yet you must be weary. You seem to be beaten and long traveled.' 

'We are, King Thranduil, and we did not come here to give help, yet to receive it,' said Radagast. 'Perhaps you have heard the rumors of the Nine Riders and the awakening of Sauron? There is trouble coming upon these lands, and all lands if what I have heard and figured for myself are true.' 

'I have heard such rumors. There are also orcs and trolls multiplying in Dol Guldor,' said Thranduil. To this Radagast had nothing to reply. He seemed almost taken aback by this and for the first Gelmir did not see laughter or happiness lighting the brown eyes of the wizard, but darkness and fear. 

'This is foul news, indeed,' spoke Doran. 'Where is the creature that escaped? Does he still wonder these woods?' 

'No, no longer does he slip about these trees. He has gone to his own destiny,' replied Thranduil. 'Take seats and be comforted for now. Tell me of your journey.' He sat down upon his throne and beckoned for chairs to be brought for his guests. So it was that Radagast sat before the king and told of Gandalf and of Gwaihir and of his meeting with Gelmir. Through the story Gelmir would add details and told his own story of meeting Doran in the woods. 

'Take rest now!' said Thranduil. 'My son will show you to a comfortable housing and see to it that you have food and drink. Sleep tonight and even into morning. We will take council after the sun has risen,' said Thranduil. The king's son, similar in looks, guided them to a house not far down the hall. The prince bowed and left to retrieve them food and drink. 

The door to their room was outlined by tree roots curving through the soil. Doran opened the large door and took the first step inside. Over his shoulder, Gelmir could see that the room was well lit with candles that glowed deep silver. Doran stood rooted, glancing around the room as thought looking for any hidden danger. Gelmir pushed him eagerly forward with a long hand. 

The room was a brown except the floor which was a deep green. Chairs woven out of ash trees older then Doran sat around an empty green table. In the corner was a hall that was dark save for a silver candle gleaming on the wall. With his elven eyes Gelmir could see doors down the hall, likely that lead to bedrooms and a bathroom. Doran headed for them, opening the two doors in turn. 

'Three beds,' he said after opening the first door. He went to the second and a smile creased his dirty cheeks, 'I could go for a bath about now.' 

Just when he was about to step in and bathe himself a loud knock came to the door. Gelmir opened it to reveal the prince that had escorted them baring a tray of varies foods, three goblets and a pitcher of fine wine. When the elf laid down the tray on the table Doran looked between it and the bath, torn on what to do. Though he came to the table just as the elf bid them good-night and left. Gelmir poured the red wine into the golden goblets as Radagast and Doran sat at the table, grabbing for food and not minding much with manners. 

'I get a bath first,' said Doran, smearing butter on a piece freshly made bread. Gelmir stopped pouring and passed him a goblet, some spilling over the top and onto his fingers. 

'Why should you get it first? Radagast and I have traveled farther and in worse comfort than you,' said Gelmir as he wiped the wine off of his fingers with a napkin. Doran smiled slyly and took the cup from the elf. 

'Is it not obvious, I happen to be the handsomest one present,' said Doran. 'And besides that, I have not had a proper bath since leaving Bree months uncounted ago.' He sipped his wine experimentally before draining it with one flick of his wrist. For the first time Gelmir noticed he was wearing a ring on his middle finger that was silver and held a rose colored stone. 

'You are indeed an odd man, Deoradhán,' said Radagast. Doran seemed surprised at the use of his full name. His eyes became slightly larger. 

'I prefer Doran, Radagast. Calling me my full name sounds far too professional for friends,' said Doran suddenly in a serious mood. He paused for a moment 'My mother called me by Deoradhán when she had bad news.' 

'My apologies, Doran. I did not know it was of such a somber subject for you,' said Radagast. The grey eyes of Doran flickered and for a moment he was silent. Gelmir had seen a similar look in his eyes when one of the Rangers had said the name and whenever Gelmir himself had said it. 

'It's very much alright, my friend,' said Doran, smiling again. 'Doran is a much better name for me, my brother called me by it.' At this Doran began to fiddle with the silver ring on his finger absentmindedly. 

'That is a beautiful ring,' said Gelmir. His gaze met that of Doran, who flinched slightly. 

'It was my father's. When he died it went to my brother and he gave it to me just before he was killed,' said Doran. There was a silence that blanketed them and no one spoke. They ate until nearly all but crumbs and a few drops of wine were left. All through the meal Doran would play with his ring. It was during this that Gelmir saw the ring was nearly a size too big for the finger it was on. 

Just as Gelmir noticed this, Doran rose from the table and excused himself to take a bath. Gelmir too rose and began to place the used dishes back upon the tray. Radagast stayed seated a stared at the table top with a hard expression. Gelmir had never seen him so contemplative before. It was not until Doran had come out of the bathroom, nearly forty minutes later, that Radagast gave any sign that he was even still awake. He looked up as Doran sat back down at the table. 

'Better now?' asked Radagast, smiling slightly. It bothered Gelmir that Radagast did not bother to use the time to speak with him about what was bothering him. Doran gave a soft smile a nodded, stretching his long legs up onto the table top. Gelmir sat across from him, staring at the Ranger's face. 

'We are friends, are we not, Doran?' asked Gelmir suddenly. Doran looked to him and again did nothing but nod. 'And I am your friend as well, Radagast?' 

"Yes, ofcourse, and Doran,' replied Radagast, a perplexed look flooding his face. 

'Then can we not tell one another what is troubling our minds? It seems to me that much is unspoken between us and that is no way to forge a friendship,' said Gelmir, looking from Radagast to Doran and back again. Silence met his request as his two companions only stared at him without reply. 

'I shall go first, then,' said Radagast, deciding to break the quiet. 'I am worried about Ares. He can look over himself, but I wish very much to see him and know he is well taken care of.' 

'Within these woods he will find the best of care possible outside the country of Rohan,' replied Doran. 'Now my trouble: I do not trust many beings in this world, most have to earn it. Yet, it seems to me that you two have given me no reason to trust you, save that you trust one another.' 

'You need not fear me or Gelmir, we have come with common purpose,' said Radagast. 'Thranduil would see through such evil deeds if we came with them. I trust you, Doran. In this I cannot speak for Gelmir, however.' 

'I trust you both, my only fear being that you do not trust me back. No, we have not earned it, but if we are to be friends then we must come to some kind of trusting term,' spoke Gelmir. For a moment Doran gazed at him in thought, there was no sort of suspicion in his eyes. A great smile came then to his lips. 

'You need not earn it, for my mind and heart tell me that this will be a friendship to rival any other,' concluded Doran. He stood then and his smile broadened so that Gelmir and Radagast could see teeth behind the thin lips. 'So my troubles are settled and sleep now is my only worry. Tomorrow we shall all go to visit Ares and make sure of his safety, but until then let us sleep in peace.' 

'I agree,' stood Radagast, followed closely by Gelmir. The three walked to the room down the hall that Doran has told them their beds were. Each took his own bed and settled with soft good-nights and so drifted into sleep, dreaming their own dreams.   
  
  


To Be Continued... 

A/N #2: Thanks for the reviews everyone, they're much appreciated! Keep 'em coming, I could use the feedback. 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know it's been a very, very, very long time since I've updated, but I plan to update all of my current still-in-progress stories. Right now my computer is on the fritz and the only one I can use is at the campus library. Beginning around mid-May, when I hope to get my comp fixed, I'll begin posting new chapters. Love and hugs.

Kate


End file.
